


The Lieutenant General Comes Bearing Gifts

by whyhelick



Category: Golden Kamuy, ゴールデンカムイ | Golden Kamuy (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Fisting, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyhelick/pseuds/whyhelick
Summary: While overseeing the cleanup of Abashiri, Lieutenant Tsurumi is staying at a nearby clinic to oversee his men. During one uneventful afternoon, his favorite weapons designers visits to give him a uniquely intimate gift.





	The Lieutenant General Comes Bearing Gifts

Lieutenant Tsurumi stared through the window overlooking the courtyard of the clinic. A horse drawn carriage was parked near the front door as a gray-haired man climbed down from one of the driver’s seat. His black western suit and wide, prodigious mustache made him unquestionably recognizable.

Carrying a black bag, the mustached old man said something to the other driver in the carriage, then turned towards the clinic’s front door. Lieutenant Tsurumi heard the front door open and close, and then a quick series of heavy-heeled footsteps climbing the stairs to the second floor.

With his eyes already glaring over the staircase, Tsurumi watched as Lieutenant General Arisaka reached the top step, look around curiously, and then lock eyes with the First Lieutenant.

“Ah, Tsurumi!” shouted Arisaka. His face lit up even his aged, tired eyes with excitement as he made his way down the corridor towards Tsurumi in a barely-contained sprint. As he reached the Lieutenant, Arisaka glanced to his side and leaned in closer with a more controlled voice volume. “I have something new to share! Do you have a moment?”

“For another innovation from you, Lieutenant General? Always!” Tsurumi placed a hand on Arisaka’s shoulder and beamed. “I was just about to head outside anyway, you’re-”

“Oh! This isn’t to use outside, Lieutenant!” Arisaka emphasized, still doing his best to gauge his voice into a whisper. “In fact I think it’s something to really get your motor revving!” Arisaka said with fist pump. His eyes narrowed into sly slits as his smile widened.

Tsurumi looked up and down the hall. His hand still on the Lieutenant General’s shoulder, Tsurumi guided him towards the nearest door around the corner while wearing the biblical definition of an Honest Smile “Ahaha, of course! Yes, well, why don’t you share this wonderful new development in my office? Right this way of course, my name’s on the door!”

After ushering Arisaka inside, Tsurumi flicked on the lights. “Lieutenant General, I must say you do an excellent job of keeping me on my toes with your visits,” Tsurumi said as he closed the door behind them. The click of the lock was a satisfying bit of punctuation to the statement.

“Here you are Lieutenant!” Arisaka said proudly, thrusting the bag into Tsurumi’s arms.

Tsurumi cocked an eyebrow, then sidled over to sit the bag down on his desk. “I’m quite curious what you’ve cooked up that has you so enthusiastic, Arisaka-senpai,” Tsurumi said. He gently untied the knot holding the bag closed. With it open, the pale reflective sheen on the object inside made it obvious even he reached inside. 

There was a slight gasp from the First Lieutenant. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, his voice trailing off as his hand was reeled into the bag. The item was heavier than it looked, and _big_. Holding it in both of his hands, Tsurumi raised the dildo up above his head so it gleamed in the light. He’d heard of such toys before, and even seen a few first hand. The kind Tsurumi was familiar with were polished and carved from wood. They were also quite a lot smaller, on the scale of a man's _actual_ erection in Tsurumi's experience. 

But this dildo was rubber. It was soft enough to easily sway and bend Tsurumi as turned it over in his hands, but also firm to keep Tsurumi’s fingers from squeezing to the center of the shaft.

_And the scale_ , Tsurumi considered as his thumb brushed over a modeled vein. It was easily a foot long, and the thickness was perhaps even more exaggerated than the length. Such a cock couldn't be accurate to someone. What man would be so well endowed? 

But what truly shown most strikingly was the pearly white glaze of the dildo. Tsurumi's memory of dildos were as a series of shafts that kept their natural woodgrain, or were dyed with a jet black hue. The bright ceramic sheen of _this_ was something else.

“Lieutenant General,” Tsurumi said almost breathlessly, his eyes following his roaming fingers across the shaft of the dildo. He cupped one hand over the sculpted balls while his other hand grasped at the mushroomed head. The scrotum was also clearly scaled up. “You made this?”

“Ahhh!” said Arisaka excitedly. He clapped his hands together. “You might say we made this together, Lieutenant Tsurumi!”

Tsurumi's gaze lifted from the dildo in his hands. A suspecting brow was raised at Arisaka. “I beg your pardon?”

“This is your penis, Lieutenant Tsurumi!” said Arisaka proudly.

_“Mine?”_ Tsurumi looked back at the oversized imitation in his hands as if it would suddenly explain things on its own.

“Yes! Who _else_ would I allow as a model? And I had so many photos to help!”

Tsurumi started to blush. “You developed those? And kept them?” Tsurumi's mind replayed their last intimate encounter, when the Lieutenant General had arranged several cameras around Tsurumi's bed to photograph him as he undressed. He recalled the hypnotic camera flashes continuing even after he'd shed his clothes. Arisaka urged him into several playful positions with seductive glares.

“You kept _all_ of them?” Lieutenant Tsurumi pressed.

“Do I look like one to throw away such material? Especially not of you, my dear Lieutenant!” Arisaka clapped his hands together proudly again, then leaned in within whispering distance of Tsurumi’s ear. His voice was still at least a few decibels above a whisper. “That wonderful series has kept my prick excellent company, by the way!”

Tsurumi had plenty to say about the prospect of such imagery of himself left out of his hands, even if in the perverted care of such a close friend. The Lieutenant swallowed the subject for later and forced a smile instead.

“It's such a pleasure to know you think so highly of me, Lieutenant General, even in private,” Tsurumi said with a slight bow. It _was_ something of a pleasure, in all honesty. “But the color choice is quite intriguing,” Tsurumi considered, tilting his head slightly. “I've never seen a toy like this with such a sheen.”

“It matches your forehead!” Arisaka said excitedly. “I've always felt so inspired by such a symbol of tenacity and strength!” His voice was booming and proud, but slinked back into a nervous hush as he leaned in towards Tsurumi. “And it certainly does no harm to your looks, even if it twisted some parts of your brain!”

Tsurumi glanced back down at the dildo with a warm smile. Only Lieutenant General Arisaka could conceive of such a perverted and thoughtful dedication. “You always do know how to bring out the best in me,” Tsurumi said.

“But there's still no match for the true thing!” Arisaka said. He placed both of his hands over Tsurumi's, pressing his fingers more tightly against the firm rubber of the dildo. 

_I am not lost to the irony_ , the Lieutenant thought.

Arisaka glanced at the empty bed in the corner and widened his eyes. “If you have a spare moment, Tsurumi, we should put this into use!”

The cot was intended for patients and the recently injured. Saichi Sugimoto, Sugimoto _the Immortal_ himself, had been recovering on it as recently as two weeks ago, but it _was_ currently uninhabited.

Tsurumi looked at Arisaka with half-lidded eyes. “I can always carve out time at the request of a trusted superior,” he said in a low tone, then leaned in to place his lips on Arisaka’s neck.

There was the expected hiss of inhaling breath coming from Arisaka that Tsurumi loved so much. Even the subtlest of kissing on Arisaka’s bare neck prompted it; it was like an anticipating wince at incoming pain. Arisaka knew the softness of Tsurumi's lips and mustache would be quickly followed by gently biting teeth.

Tsurumi paused after the brief nibble. “You didn't need to prepare such an extravagant gift to excite me, Lieutenant General,” he said quietly into the skin of Arisaka’s neck. “It's hard to resist tending to myself at even the thought of you.”

With a deep inhale, Tsurumi kissed the bare skin from Arisaka's neck up to his jaw line. One of Arisaka's hands was still holding onto the dildo, while his other desperately grasped at the Lieutenant’s back. His whole body shuddered.

“Tsurumi-” Arisaka breathed as he felt the wetness of Tsurumi's tongue across his jaw. 

“Hmm?” Tsurumi's mouth was occupied, and didn't slow down as he acknowledged Arisaka.

“The bed,” Arisaka said, nearly gasping for air. “I-I should undress! You'll make me ruin my suit…”

“Not yet,” replied Tsurumi sternly. He reeled back slightly to look Arisaka in the eyes for a moment, then harshly mashed their lips against each other. 

Their delicately combed mustaches brushed together while their tongues jostled and writhed.

“Mmm,” moaned Arisaka. The two men kissed deeply as Arisaka's free hand roamed across Tsurumi's shoulder and back. Arisaka pulled back with a slight gasp as a hand groped at his ass.

“You know just how to get a man excited, Lieutenant Tsurumi! Even at my age!”

Tsurumi flashed a smile that sparkled with innocence. “Lieutenant General, I assure you that you’ve flowered even more beautifully in your twilight years.”

“Hah! You only say that because my weapons have become more destructive and efficient!”

“ _Both_ are true, my dear Lieutenant General.” Tsurumi returned the affectionate gesture and gently slapped at Arisaka’s rear.

“Oh! Careful not to get too frisky with my behind, Tsurumi! It's _your_ ass that's getting a work out!” Arisaka lifted the dildo up to emphasize.

Tsurumi looked at it with a pair of widened eyes, then his expression softened as he considered the scenario. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards the white rubber phallus as he licked his lips. Tsurumi kissed the firm shaft. He slowly moved his lips across the molded veins, then paused as he looked up to stare Arisaka in the eyes. Without severing eye contact, Tsurumi dragged his thick tongue up to the mushroomed head. The material was bland and tasteless, but worth indulging just to see Arisaka's vibrantly blushing cheeks.

Lieutenant Tsurumi closed his eyes again as his mouth covered the oversized cock head, and moaned as he worked the stiff rubber with his tongue. He familiarized himself with the shaping and ridges around the head, the thick roundness of the shaft, and the stiff veins molded in. Tsurumi paused as he gave an obvious suckle to the top of the dildo's head, then lifted his mouth from the rubber. He was still wearing that same guiltless grin.

“A workout, you say?” Tsurumi teased with half-lidded eyes aimed at Arisaka, then licked his lips.

Tsurumi tossed the dildo onto the mattress. Arisaka’s eyes followed the object, then immediately felt Tsurumi’s nimble fingers on his chest unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“If I’m putting in the effort,” the Lieutenant said, “then it’s only fair that I get the honors of doing the undressing.”

Arisaka shuddered as Tsurumi quickly stripped him. With his jacket and shirt resting at the end of the bed, Arisaka took a deep breath. He did his best to keep in shape in spite of his age, but it still felt so alien to feel someone else’s hand on his exposed body, especially a hand belonging to someone with the age and perfectly tuned frame of Lieutenant Tsurumi. 

Tsurumi turned away as he fidgeted with the knots along the seam of his uniform. The Lieutenant made the jacket slide off his frame so easily in spite of its tight fit, leaving only his white undershirt to remove. Tsurumi effortlessly slipped it over his head, kicked off his boots, and finally went to do away with his trousers. Still facing away from Arisaka, the 7th Division Lieutenant made sure to bend over, emphasizing his ass, as he pulled his pants down his legs.

“You undress like a whore in a brothel, Tsurumi!” said Arisaka. He was still blushing like a salaryman paying for the show.

Arisaka hopped onto the bed and quickly patted the mattress with the flat of his palm like he was calling over a neglectful cat.

“Just a moment,” Tsurumi said as he walked over to the nearby night stand at the end of the cot. 

Arisaka was flush with libido. Even watching Tsurumi's nude form casually opening a drawer and retrieving a bottle set his heart and loins ablaze. 

Tsurumi held up the small, unmarked bottle and admired it at eye level. “We won't make much progress without something to _ease_ the process.”

Arisaka perked up and motioned his head towards the black bag on Tsurumi’s desk. “Ah, I did bring some grease of my own!”

“It’s no trouble,” soothed Tsurumi as he made his way towards the bed. “I always have some on hand, of course.”

Arisaka glared at Tsurumi with a sly grin. “I underestimated how submissive you are!”

“It all comes with the line of work. An astute intelligence officer knows exactly when to give and _take_.”

“Hah! Well, you definitely do take a lot from me, Tsurumi!”

Bottle in hand, Tsurumi sidled onto the bed and rested on his knees right in front of Arisaka. Their noses were almost touching. “Not nearly enough, Lieutenant General,” Tsurumi said in a low voice before closing the distance between them and kissing Arisaka. The 7th Division officer leaned into his superior, then pressed their chests together, lips locked, until Arisaka fell backwards against the mattress.

Arisaka shifted his back against the bed and gasped to catch up on air before Tsurumi was on top of him. Tsurumi groped his hands across Arisaka’s slim frame, fingers brushing across wire-thin hair up his chest. Wasting no time, Tsurumi kissed him again. Arisaka moaned into the kiss, then raised his chest frantically to meet Tsurumi’s. Their chests massaged against each other. Each pair of hands roamed the other’s body while two stiffening erections rubbed together.

As Tsurumi moved his mouth to affectionately kiss at Arisaka’s neck while he pulled gently at the hair behind his head, Arisaka glided his fingers along Tsurumi’s bare body. The older set of hands moved over the officer’s toned ass and up to his muscular shoulders. When Tsurumi returned his face to Arisaka’s, their tongues tussled together as their lips moved against each other. They kissed slow and deeply.

Tsurumi pulled his mouth back, taking a deep breath. He could already see the sweat collecting on Arisaka’s face, and feel it in the friction of their rubbing chests. He felt Arisaka’s hands reach his face.The aged fingers gently touched at the rough scarred texture, and then moved up to the smooth, glazed texture of Tsurumi's forehead plate.

Tsurumi felt himself start to melt into such affection. He couldn’t help but smile into that love-stricken face. “You’re a work of art,” Tsurumi breathed, lowering his mouth to the side of Arisaka’s head. There was a gasp of breath from Arisaka as Tsurumi licked under his earlobe, then nibbled lightly at the surrounding skin. “Tuned to perfection,” Tsurumi said, close enough to make sure Arisaka would hear it.

Arisaka’s chest lept at those words. It wasn’t true, he knew, even if Lieutenant Tsurumi honestly did mean it. Still, it forced a wide, almost giggling smile on Arisaka’s expression. It was so satisfying to hear.

Arisaka reached his hands up to grasp at either side of Tsurumi’s face, pulling his head back until they were nose-to-nose.

“I think the Lieutenant should start working himself open!” said Arisaka.

Tsurumi’s eyes widened for a moment before his face adopted a more expected, confident smirk. “Is the Lieutenant General sure he doesn’t want to handle this himself?” sassed Tsurumi.

“I can handle the main event, Lieutenant! But I want to watch those fingers do their job.”

As Tsurumi leaned back on his haunches, he flashed Arisaka a smile as pleasant and innocent as if he’d been offered a bouquet of blooming roses. “Of course, Lieutenant General. I can hardly disobey a superior officer.”

As instructed, Tsurumi reached back for the small bottle of lubricant and screwed the lid off. Tsurumi relaxed onto his back as he dipped two fingers inside. With his fingers dipped liberally in the slick, clear lubricant, the First Lieutenant pressed his middle and ring fingers against his ass. He made sure to lift his leg to give Arisaka an impressive view.

The initial two slid in easily. Tsurumi winced slightly at the sudden stretching, then pistoned his fingers in and out slowly until nearly the whole length of the digits entered easily from nails to knuckles. He forced out a showy moan as he urged the two fingers in even deeper. Slipping in the slickened index finger was easy. Tsurumi bit his bottom lip as he glanced at Arisaka.

The Lieutenant General sat on his haunches, stroking his erection as he watched Tsurumi finger himself with a half-lidded expression of reverence. 

“I finger myself, sometimes!” Arisaka breathed as he continued stroking. “It can’t compare to your display, Tsurumi.”

Tsurumi gave the Lieutenant General another pleasant, albeit sweatier, smile as he motioned the three fingers in and out of his ass. The hole steadily loosened as Tsurumi's digits pressed in deeper, spreading and wriggling slowly.

Then it was Arisaka's turn to bite his bottom lip, as he watched Tsurumi's fingers with eager anticipation. Tsurumi's pinky finger finally joined the others. Leaving only his thumb exposed, all four fingers pushed into the Lieutenant's ass in a swift motion.

“Mmm,” moaned Tsurumi. The reaction was far less acted this time.

“Gods, Tsurumi!” Arisaka said, nearly out of breath as he watched the display. He now had to keep his hands away from his erect prick to avoid cumming ahead of schedule. 

“I'm confident I can do the job myself,” said Tsurumi smugly as he slowly forced his fingers back inside his ass. Each set of knuckles sank in one by one, until the entire lengths of his digits were inside. Tsurumi shifted around his intruding hand to get a better look at the entranced Arisaka. “But, I know you’re here to use that.”

“I hope this will be enough to satisfy that ass of yours!” Arisaka said as he gently stroked lubricant across the dildo’s shaft.

Tsurumi spread his legs, leaving his loose hole well exposed. The dildo, guided by the Lieutenant General, reeled in until the mushroomed head rested against the asshole. Tsurumi shuddered at the coldness of the stiff rubber.

After taking in a deep breath, Tsurumi locked eyes with Arisaka. The Lieutenant General was so easily fixed with Tsurumi, he couldn't look away. Without breaking eye contact, Tsurumi reached and wrapped his dripping fingers around the shaft of the pale dildo. With a simple tug, the dildo's head slipped inside. There was an emphasized moan from Tsurumi, and a gasp from Arisaka.

Arisaka's gaze was fixated back to stretched hole. He wrapped his fingers over Tsurumi's, keeping both hands tight against the rubber. “Lieutenant Tsurumi…” 

Together, the two hands eased the shaft further inside. The reflective gleam of the toy disappeared bit by bit.

Tsurumi’s head fell back as he bit his lip. A soft moan rumbled in his throat as he flexed his legs alongside Arisaka's frame. “ _Deeper_ ,” he grunted. “Keep going.”

Arisaka paused with a nervous laugh. He felt Tsurumi's fingers tighten again over his own. “I didn't sculpt your balls just for show! This is designed to go all the way” he said, then urged the dildo forward again. There was an intoxicating leap of excitement in Arisaka's stomach as he imagined the dildo's entire length inside Tsurumi.

The phallus slowed as the head ploughed into deeper, tighter membrane. Breath hitching, Arisaka noted that at least half of the dildo was out of sight now. He kept the insertion at a cautious, steady pace, being certain to not lend doubt to Tsurumi that he planned on stopping. 

“Is there pain?” Arisaka asked. He focused on watching a thick, molded vein on the shaft sink inside as the phallus continued.

A low hiss escaped through Tsurumi's teeth. He fidgeted his body slightly around the penetrating cock, flexing his back and legs again. “N-no,” Tsurumi answered. He strained his voice for Arisaka's hearing. “It's… _something else_ , Lieutenant General.”

Arisaka watched Tsurumi press a hand against his polished forehead plate. His eyes were closed shut, his teeth still dug into his bottom lip, and sweat collected on his cheeks. Arisaka could only smile slyly at how fitting it was. 

After another rumbling groan, Tsurumi arched his back as the sculpted balls were barely inches from his sweat-laden rear.

“Almost there!” exclaimed Arisaka. He watched Tsurumi's toes curl. The Lieutenant's heels dug into the mattress as he groaned. Arisaka couldn't help but reach back towards his own firm member, giving it a squeeze as he watched.

The friction and tightness of Tsurumi's ass resisted further. Rather than strain to press even deeper inwards, Arisaka paused the intrusion. He quickly raised his head up to speak a whisper to the First Lieutenant. His voice wasn't quite as hushed as he attempted.

“Tsurumi!” said Arisaka. He was careful to keep a stern hand gripped on the scrotum base of the dildo to keep it from sliding outward. “I intend to keep going, but we'll need more lubricant first!”

Neglecting his hard-on, Arisaka snatched up the bottle of slick while he kept the rubber phallus in place. He popped the cap off with his thumb, then tipped the bottle over the shaft. A slow stream of clear lube poured out, and after a moment, Arisaka lifted the bottle back up and sat it off to the side. Still holding onto the dildo’s base with one hand, he used his other to thoroughly stroke and rub the exposed rubber between Tsurumi's ass and the sculpted balls. The lube was thick and runny. 

With an experimental push, the dildo slipped further inside Tsurumi with surprising ease by at least another inch.

Tsurumi shuddered and gasped. Arisaka caught the sight of a glistening bit of precum leaking from the officer's cock. “Sorry for the delay, Lieutenant Tsurumi! Just had to slicken things up more!”

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” moaned Tsurumi as the dildo inched inside deeper. The balls were nearly brushing Tsurumi's ass cheeks. “It's fine,” he said, sweating and nearly out of breath. “It's not as if I can lubricate myself…”

“Hah! That would be a talent to see!” said Arisaka. He gently pulled the dildo out a few inches. There was a lengthy squelching, sucking noise between Tsurumi’s inner membrane and the thick layer of lube. “This ass of yours is truly something else!” Arisaka's tone was almost wistful.

Shifting his back slightly, Tsurumi raised his head to see his superior working at his hole. The stark white shaft of the dildo was eased in and out. As the mushroomed head pushed a little deeper each time, Tsurumi could feel the pair of balls pressing further into his cheeks.

With one slow and final push, the shaft was driven deeper inside. The sculpted balls rested firmly against Tsurumi's rear. Lieutenant Tsurumi bit his lower lip and threw his head to the side as the phallus nestled into place. “ _Ohhhhh_ ,” he moaned.

Arisaka couldn't help but smile at the scene. Watching such a beautiful man thrash and moan so restlessly and weakly, with that foot’s length of cock inside of him… It made his own prick twitch and his chest flutter.

“That slick has made a mess of my hands,” said Arisaka as he slowly turned the dildo. “Once I pull this out, I might have to replace it myself to make sure I cum!” 

Just the mental image of his erection rutting inside the well loosened and slick membrane of Tsurumi's ass almost made Arisaka gasp. Arisaka knew that, for the bottoming Lieutenant, his own prick wouldn't compare to the exaggerated imitation already deep inside. It was a delicious model of Tsurumi's own member, scaled up with a shaft over two inches in width. For any submitting gentleman, what _could_ compare to that?

Tsurumi licked his lips. His whole body shuddered as the dildo turned and massaged his stretched rectum. “I need that,” he said, his voice practically a growling whisper. “I need it from _you_.”

With the dildo fully hilted inside Lieutenant Tsurumi, Arisaka returned to the rhythm of sliding the shaft smoothly in and out of Tsurumi's ass. The persistent groans alongside the satisfying squelching of the lubricant made it a hard habit to slow down.

“Mm, don't let me cum before you do, Lieutenant General,” said Tsurumi with half-lidded eyes. “That would be poor form in my part. Being fucked by myself is one thing, but I'd like _you_ inside me now.”

“Oho _ho!_ You can be such a craving whore Lieutenant!”

Arisaka slowly withdrew the massive phallus. The trailing, sticking strands of lubricant followed even as the dildo's head left Tsurumi's ass.

Taking a moment to admire the oversized shaft in all its well used glory, Arisaka noted that it would soon need a _thorough_ wash as he sat it off to the side.

In the dildo's absence, Lieutenant Tsurumi looked unspeakably well fucked and suddenly quite empty. Arisaka quickly leaned forward to fill the used hole with a couple of his own fingers. The soft puffiness of Tsurumi's rectum was a sight _and_ a feeling to behold. Neither of them had ever been worked nearly this hard in their experience together.

Arisaka casually fingered deeper into Tsurumi's rear. It was astonishing how easy and smooth it felt, even with three fingers. It was certainly no surprise given that Tsurumi had recently inserted four of his own.

As Arisaka's digits writhed inside Tsurumi, motioning in and out of his subordinate’s rear almost effortlessly, he glanced at Tsurumi's own taught erection. A glistening bit of precum collected at the end of his prick.

Still impressed by the stretched softness of the Lieutenant's ass, Arisaka curled in his pinky and pushed it inside along with his other digits.

Tsurumi moaned quietly at the movement inside of him. He sucked in a breath, then looked straight at Arisaka until their eyes met. Tsurumi made sure to gently bite his bottom lip sensually as he gave Arisaka the slightest hint of a grin at the edges of his mouth.

“Seems you're only a thumb short,” said Lieutenant Tsurumi.

Arisaka, suddenly blushing and with his own cock more stiff than before, stared at his supine lover. “I should use my entire hand, Tsurumi?” There was an obvious swallow from Arisaka following the loud question.

“That seems to be the obvious escalation,” replied Tsurumi, still wearing the subtle smile. “And you should know how I seek to _impress_ , Lieutenant General.”

He slathered lubricant across the rest of his penetrating hand, up to the wrist, with his free hand.

With a new coat of lube, Arisaka tucked in the thumb of his fingering hand. He pushed his hand forward. Tsurumi moaned as the fingers sank into his ass, inch by inch, until the final set of knuckles reached the entrance. The width of Arisaka's hand, even with his fingers tucked in, was easily wider than the dildo he'd made. Hearing the deep breathing from Tsurumi, and taking a deep breath himself, Arisaka pushed his hand even further past the crook of his thumb. Suddenly, Arisaka's entire hand was nestled in Tsurumi's ass, with only his wrist barely exposed.

“Good Lord, Lieutenant Tsurumi!” shouted Arisaka. The clingy feeling of warmth and wetness around his entire hand was sobering.

Arisaka strained his muscles to push his arm further inward. His wrist sank fully inside Tsurumi, slowly followed by inches of forearm.

“A-ah!” Tsurumi's body shuddered, his breath hitched, and he squinted his eyes closed as he felt so much more of Arisaka push deeper inside. “That's plenty,” he breathed. “That's… my god Lieutenant General…” Tsurumi heaved several panting breaths as he slowly writhed around Arisaka's forearm.

“Ohhh it is a lot, Tsurumi!” said Arisaka as he carefully motioned his arm in and out several inches from his wrist. The sight of the flushed and sweating Tsurumi fitted so snuggly around his arm was something Arisaka would be certain to carry with him to bed for many upcoming evenings.

Arisaka's arm pumped in and out, from the tips of his fingers to the width of his forearm in single, smooth motions. Tsurumi’s fingers gripped at the bedsheets from the friction and tightness as all of Arisaka's knuckles squeezed out and then back in. The pressure only made things more satisfying.

“I never thought of taking things this far, Tsurumi,” breathed Arisaka as he continued fisting at pace.

“It’s quite a nice surprise then, isn’t it?” Tsurumi asked, looking at his lover with a weary, sweat-stricken smile.

“You know what would make this even nicer?” Arisaka said excitedly, his voice getting ahead of him.

Lieutenant Tsurumi bit down on his lip as Arisaka’s thumbnail grinded against his prostate. “ _Nnngg_ , what would that be, Lieutenant General?”

“Getting a great view of you squeezing that prick of yours, Tsurumi!”

“You’re just getting everything you want today, aren’t you Lieutenant General?” Tsurumi’s tone was thick with smugness. A soft moan escaped his throat as Arisaka reeled his arm back to the fingertips and thrust it back in.

As advised, Tsurumi wiped his right hand off on the bed sheet next to him, took a deep breath, then squeezed his fingers around his taught hardon. The digits brushed over the mushroomed head of his cock, wiping at a bit of precum before stroking up and down in rhythm. All of the stimulation, the overwhelming fullness, didn’t leave the Lieutenant much time for masturbation before his entire body shuddered and spasmed in orgasm. He threw his head back against the mattress as strips of warm, white semen spilled across his stomach and chest. Several smaller strands dribbled against Tsurumi’s fingers as he squeezed the head of his cock alongside a satisfied, throaty moan.

Arisaka winced as he felt Tsurumi’s rectum tighten and retract reactively around his forearm. The clenching muscle held both men in place for a minute as they caught up with their heavy breathing.

Following a lengthy, drawn out groan, Lieutenant Tsurumi shifted bit-by-bit as he drifted into the afterglow of his climax. Tsurumi exerted a few more thoughtful heaving breaths as he did his best to relax his body. Digging his heels into the mattress, the Lieutenant pushed back to help Arisaka slowly pull out his arm. Seeing the entire shocking length of the appendage sliding out of himself felt almost dream-like.

With Arisaka fully withdrawn from Tsurumi, thin webs of lubricant separated and clung to Arisaka’s arm. “I think you should wash these sheets once we’re done, Tsurumi!” he said.

Tsurumi rolled slightly on the spot, then, with his head resting flat against the mattress, glanced up at Arisaka with barely open eyes. “ _Once_ we’re done,” he repeated with a smile.

In a motion far too fast and fluid for his age, the Lieutenant quickly wiped his arm off on the sheets along the edge of the bed and rubbed at Tsurumi’s arm with his unused left hand. He looked at the newly spilled mess of white, devilishly crossed looks with Tsurumi, and then leaned in to drag his tongue across one of the wet fingers. Arisaka licked up the cum from knuckle to fingertip. His lips then closed around several more of Tsurumi’s fingers as he thoroughly suckled and licked the semen. When he pulled back, Arisaka licked his lips and wore a satisfied smile.

“I think that hand should tend to me next, Tsurumi!” said the Lieutenant General as he quickly straddled his legs around the deflated Tsurumi.

“Oh! Arisaka, sir, you’re heavier than you look,” teased Tsurumi. Still holding his wrist, Arisaka guided Tsurumi’s hand to his erection. The First Lieutenant’s fingers wrapped around the shaft like magnetism. The steady strokes and squeezes came naturally.

“Mmm, I can’t think that anyone has a touch like yours’. Tsurumi!” Lieutenant General Arisaka had an admittedly _limited_ pool of experience in the area of male intimacy, but whether it be with his hand, tongue, or ass, Arisaka couldn’t imagine any of those feeling better around his dick if they belonged to anyone else.

As for Tsurumi himself, he prided himself on managing a deft and decisive touch when the situation called for it. Arisaka was well hardened and teased, and it only took a few moments of Tsurumi’s touching to bring him to the cusp of climax.

“Tsurumi-” Arisaka started, his breath hitching. Tsurumi slowed his stroking. “Let me finish in your mouth.”

Tsurumi theatrically licked his lips as he placed his hands under Arisaka’s thighs to pull him forward. Arisaka quivered at the touch, and a moment later was sitting on his lover’s chest with his erect cock resting on a perfectly groomed beard.

Holding his breath, Arisaka watched Tsurumi lift his head forward and wrap his lips around the end of his member. Tsurumi moved his lips up and down the shaft as his tongue aggressively fondled the head of Arisaka’s cock. After only a few trips up and down the erection, Tsurumi heard Arisaka moan, then felt his hips buck and body shudder with his orgasm. Spurts of semen splashed into Tsurumi’s mouth, one volley after another. The Lieutenant kept up the provocative motions of his lips and tongue to further draw out the climax.

Arisaka’s body, completely spent and drained, slumped in exhaustion. His arms fell forward, hoisting him up against the mattress. The older man looked at Tsurumi upside. The intelligence officer still had Arisaka’s softening member between his lips.

Tsurumi had relished the salty fluid in his mouth, and started swallowing the loads. 

“Do you have any clean sheets, Tsurumi?” Arisaka asked.


End file.
